I am a MAN
by Druekee
Summary: A series of drabbles involving Cartman bottoming. Yes. He would definitely bottom. Butters/Cartman. Crossdressing, Sex, & everything else fun.
1. I am a MAN

_(Just a little one-shot, I was watching some old South Park episodes and this idea hit me)_

"Oh my God man what are you doing?" I said, watching as Butters unbuttoned my shirt and started kneading my chest. We'd been having sex together for about two months, but this is the first time he's ever made any moves towards my man-tits. His face was this striking red shade and he looked a bit shy about what he was doing but he never did stop, his hands fondling me like I was a girl. I felt his thumbs work my nipples and let out a little gasp- goddammit I am a MAN I should not like this so much! Well, if I am going to be felt like a whore, I am going to sound like one too and make Butters extremely uncomfortable! I let out loud, obnoxious moans and arched my back; my eyes shut and face plump and flushed. I cracked open one of my eyes and watched Butters' face turn redder but determination flashed in his eyes as he moved his head down and started sucking on my chest. _Oooh sweet Jesus help me this feels amazing. _My noises and expressions were no longer exaggerated as I felt his wet mouth suck my chest.

"Mmmm, right there Butters, don't stop," I whined, my chubby hands gripping onto his slim back. I felt each of his hands grip one of my man-boobs and then mush them together, his tongue lapping at the little crease in the middle. He stopped this action and I demanded him to continue before I opened my eyes to see him smiling sweetly at me. I felt my face heat up as he stared at me so innocently after what he'd just been doing.

"You like that, Eric?" he asked me and I looked away.

"No of course not, why would I? I'm a MAN, I don't want my pecks being licked…" I lied half-heartedly. Butters grinned and moved his head back down, one of his hands moving to press against my crotch.

"Well if you like it so much then I have no reason to stop," he said and his delicious mouth once again sucked on my chest lusciously. If anyone asks me why I have hickeys all over my chest during gym Monday I think I'll smack Butters into next week.

-END-


	2. Asslicker

Big plump lips coated in layers of red lipstick. Finely done eye makeup and blush adorned his chubby face as sat down on my lap. I smiled at him as I watched him grope his man boobs and then trail his hands down onto his hips. He wore a pair of stretched out panty hose and tight leather skirt with a frilly looking bra over his chest. To say I was turned on would be the understatement of the century. I usually don't like cross-dressing but _hot damn _if anyone can pull it off, it's Eric Cartman. He licked his upper lip suggestively as he moved to stand up on the bed around my as I laid on my bed uselessly. He turned around and then bent over to take off his skirt, slowly sliding it over his big ass. I sat up on my knees and then laid my hands on top of his as we pulled his panty hose down to his knees. I was suddenly grateful of the fact that he wasn't wearing any panties and started sucking on his ass. His skin jolted at my tongue and he made long whimpering noises as I continued.

"Ah, Butters, let me lay down," he said and I removed my mouth with a pop. I let him bend over onto his hands and knees as I pushed my tongue back against his ass. I felt his knees going weak and I moved my hands to hold his thighs steadily. I moved them up and then squished his fat ass luxuriously, my tongue brushing against his asshole. His hips jolted and then he moved upwards t a sitting position.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum," he said and then motioned for me to lie down. I did so and then watched him as he positioned himself in front of my already hard member. His red stained lips engulfed me and I felt harsh waves of pleasure emanate from my dick. I made soft grunts and a few abnormally loud moans at his above average blowie. Jesus help me, this kid knows how to give head. I detachedly watched his plump lips bob up and down my cock, those makeup-covered eyes crinkle shut in focus. I leaned my head back and let out a long, needy moan as his tongue played with my slit. I growled in pain when he moved upwards from my cock, his lipstick smudged on his chin. He moved his hands to his back and I watched the bra fall from his chest.

"Come on, bad boy, we're just getting started," he said lowly before positioning his ass over my throbbing cock.


End file.
